


[markjin]Bad Candy

by realJINmeimei



Category: GOT7
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realJINmeimei/pseuds/realJINmeimei
Summary: 主宜珍，微量谦珍/伉俪要素
Kudos: 4





	[markjin]Bad Candy

**Author's Note:**

> 主宜珍，微量谦珍/伉俪要素

“信不信我在这就上了你。”

“你不会在这里的,你讨厌别人觊觎你的猎物。”

光线昏暗却充斥着噪音的游戏斤里,叼着棒棒糖的男孩眼角笑出了褶子也遮不住黑色瞳仁里亮晶晶的得意,段宜恩拽着男孩皮衣的领子一把将他拉进封锁在他和台球桌之间。

“你尽管试试。”

然后一只纤细的手就熟稔地覆上了自己尚且平静的下身,力道不轻不重,快感直戳人脊髓。

段宜恩怒火中烧,对方依然笑得胸有成竹。

Fxxk

_______________

“小子，新人？”

射击房门口一个叼着烟的肌肉男人拍了拍正剥着棒棒糖纸等待新一轮挑战开始的男孩。  
男孩讲究地把塑料纸塞进皮衣口袋，偏过头将右脸抵在枪把上，只给了来人一个眼神。

“射击房是你家吗？”  
“呀，你在这杵了有半小时了吧!”  
“不知好歹的小子…知道这是谁的地盘吗？”  
得不到回应的肌肉男怒火中烧举起拳头就要向清扫目标的男孩挥去，正要下手时却被一只手制止。

“stop…别冲动。”

“知道啊，”男孩终于放下枪，双手插兜大大方方仰视着人，含着糖也遮盖不了好听的声音，他扬了扬下巴指向身后的纤细身形，平视着人，挑起了眉毛，“Mark Tuan.”

“叫我junior.”

______________

“junior不是你本名吧…tell me your name.”

把人压在厕所的门板上，段宜恩用壁咚的姿势压着朴珍荣咬他圆润的耳垂和上面银闪闪的耳夹，热气都喷在耳朵里，把男孩耳朵熏成粉红，一口标准英语苏得人更加耳根发麻。

朴珍荣嘴硬，缩着脖子想躲开骚扰眼神却直直盯着段宜恩，粉粉嫩嫩的嘴唇还含着那根苹果味的棒棒糖，说话时糖果敲在牙齿上叮叮当当。

“你还没、没告诉我…你、你的名字。”

段宜恩挑眉看着他，好心情被人磨得差不多，强硬撬开人牙扯出含了一半的棒棒糖丢在水池里，封住男孩欲言的双唇，按住那双躁动的手压在头顶。

男孩的嘴唇就跟看上去一样柔软又富有弹性，嘴唇内侧的软肉因为刚才吃糖的缘故还是甜甜的，翻搅着粉舌更是只感觉到了甜。段宜恩本不喜甜，此刻却喜欢的不行，舌尖深入人舌根从舌面向外舔到舌尖，而后勾着津液舔着敏感牙龈和小舌头，激烈的像是要抽去人嘴里所有的空气，朴珍荣揪着段宜恩的手渐渐开始不轻不重地拍着，段宜恩恋恋不舍离开人，立刻就被撞开。

“呜…我吃了一半的棒棒糖…”

朴珍荣趴在水池边举着已经碎成好几块的糖嘟着红肿的嘴巴地给段宜恩看，分不清是因为刚才激烈的吻还是委屈的眼角堆着泪，让人看着只想好好欺负。

“你够了…”

段宜恩一手撑在水池上，一条腿挤在人微微分开的两腿之间，大腿根抵着人皮裤的裆，俊脸和人只隔着一公分，朴珍荣无处可躲，仰着头重申道：

“你赔我棒棒糖…”

段宜恩单手解开自己的裤子拉链，又去扒了朴珍荣碍眼的皮裤，掌心磨蹭着半勃的一团，抬起眼睛调笑：

“我赔你了，你要怎么感谢我？”

朴珍荣红了眼眶，顿时抽起来。

_______________

“没错我是Mark，这里的boss，很荣幸认识你，junior——”段宜恩绕开肌肉男友好地冲朴珍荣伸出手。

朴珍荣亮晶晶的桃花眼都快被段宜恩看出桃花了，那人才奇奇怪怪地从皮裤的口袋里掏出一根棒棒糖放人手上。段宜恩疑惑地抬头，朴珍荣笑出了褶子。

“我最爱的苹果味，见面礼啦。”

盯着手里许多年没见过的廉价零食好一会，段宜恩收进口袋里，上前一步试探着问：

“你想学九球吗？”

朴珍荣挑了挑眉视线被五颜六色的球锁定，段宜恩一下子觉得他整个人都透着可爱。

想日。

______________

朴珍荣的老二被段宜恩攥在手里，他不得不变得恭敬

“随你喜欢…”

话一出口段宜恩就扒了他的裤子堪堪挂在膝盖窝上，段宜恩嫌麻烦干脆直接脱了垫在人屁股下面。

“那个…屁股冷。”

段宜恩要被这位小朋友磨叽死了，干脆放弃又把人拽下来背过身压在洗手台上，冲人挺翘的屁股一巴掌拍下去。

“呜…你打我。”

朴珍荣多半是真没想到出来被约炮还要经历这等委屈，被段宜恩一拍整个人瞬间羞耻地变成粉红色，段宜恩把衣摆推上去，露出一截雪白的腰身，因姿势微微塌陷的腰窝透着性感，段宜恩俯下身去用嘴唇磨蹭，身下人腿瞬间就软了一截。

“别亲那里啊…”

对方没什么用的抗议又软乎乎地传来，段宜恩是寡言却恶劣的性子，对方这么说了反而更加想施暴。

“Hey，现在赔你糖咯。”

嗯？朴珍荣一懵，只听见短促的塑料纸被撕扯的声音，一个熟悉的东西就被段宜恩塞进了自己嘴里。

苹果味。

_______________

段宜恩本来九球玩的就不是那么好，朴珍荣皮裤包裹着结实双腿和翘臀还时不时贴着他磨蹭，表面是在教学思想已经心猿意马起来。

“Mark呀，蓝球我该从哪个角度打？”

朴珍荣背过头，段宜恩才看见人耳朵上亮闪闪的五角星是耳夹。很快收回胡思乱想段宜恩走近握住朴珍荣的手贴上人身体，脸贴在人耳侧，近距离看人只觉得越发通透好看，尤其是此刻泛着粉的耳朵，让人直想咬一口。

段宜恩摇摇头挥去这种莫名其妙的想法，专心帮人调整球杆角度。

“这样，瞄准那个洞口，用力撞过去就好。”

朴珍荣弓起身子背脊离段宜恩更近，手臂推动球杆前进时臀缝也暧昧磨着段宜恩的胯，一杆球进洞，朴珍荣笑着看向段宜恩。

“像这样？”

段宜恩分不清他是指得哪个，球杆一架和朴珍荣隔开一段距离

“勾引我？”

朴珍荣只是笑笑，手指捏着棒棒糖白色的棍子，张开双唇，伸出粉舌，淡黄色球形糖果顺着舌面弯起的一条线滑到舌尖，手腕的纹身贴在昏暗光线下还亮晶晶的，像透着狡黠的双眸。

“Bingo——”

“信不信我在这就上了你。”

“你不会在这里的,你讨厌别人觊觎你的猎物。”

光线昏暗却充斥着噪音的游戏斤里,叼着棒棒糖的男孩眼角笑出了褶子也遮不住黑色瞳仁里亮晶晶的得意,段宜恩拽着男孩皮衣的领子一把将他拉进封锁在他和台球桌之间。

“你尽管试试。”

然后一只纤细的手就熟稔地覆上了自己尚且平静的下身,力道不轻不重,快感直戳人脊髓。

段宜恩怒火中烧,对方依然笑得胸有成竹。

此时不待更待何时。

__________________

糖果冰凉的触感透过皮肤传来，朴珍荣刚刚被段宜恩逼着舔湿了那糖，此刻带着粘稠津液的糖果正从后腰向臀缝移动。朴珍荣没受过这种调戏，不由得颤抖着身体，很快被段宜恩一巴掌拍上浑圆臀瓣。

“刚才怎么勾引我的，再给我演一遍吧？”

糖果顺着臀缝按在紧致的穴口，段宜恩转着棍子磨蹭，话语恶劣

“不然塞进你这里的就不是我的东西，而是这颗糖了。”

朴珍荣的耳朵果不其然通红了起来。随后是撅起的嘴唇，含糊不清地就着扭动的屁股搔着段宜恩的身心。  
“用你、你的那个，瞄准穴口…用力撞、撞进来。”

段宜恩只觉得自己的裤子又紧了一分，按了点洗手液就要往人后穴抹，朴珍荣一只手制止了他。

“不要用那个…哥哥看了会惩罚荣荣的。”

充分消化了朴珍荣话里的重点后段宜恩再次拿起刁在嘴里的糖，重新塞进穴口。

“那只能用这个了。”

“你最喜欢的苹果味。”

____________________

如果你问朴珍荣被一根棒棒糖日是一种什么体验，他会跟你说，不爽。

其实他想跟段宜恩说，你不用扩张也能直接进来，毕竟来约的谁还不提前做点功课呢。

但他想被段宜恩温柔对待，和他那个有着畸形癖好喜欢被NTR之后施暴的哥哥不一样的，这艳遇一般的一夜情也许会是自己记忆里为数不多好的体验。

所以当段宜恩抖S地用棒棒糖开拓自己的时候，朴珍荣已经控制不住地兴奋起来了。光裸的两条腿微微并拢摩擦自己已经起反应却得不到抚慰的分身，同时夹紧了糖不让它被顺利推进。

段宜恩扯出糖的时候就带出了一些粘稠肠液，把糖重新塞进人嘴里，段宜恩就着自己一些前液简单润滑就进入了那个窄小又温暖的地方。

并不如自己想象得那样干涩紧致，甬道温暖湿润的内壁包裹着自己的粗大，朴珍荣屁股翘肉又多，段宜恩只能留一双囊袋在外面，否则他可能发了恨整根没入这张销魂的小嘴。

“呀，你是不是自己玩过了？”  
段宜恩捞起朴珍荣只是被填满就瘫软的敏感身子，让人能看到梳妆镜里的自己，此时正被段宜恩玩弄着两粒粉嫩乳尖。掐着乳尖的手指恶意地一扭，配合身下用力一挺，进入一个从未有过的深度，朴珍荣控制不住呻吟出来，津液顺着嘴角滑落成线，段宜恩用手指掐断，舌尖舔舔，该死得甜，嘴里的话也就变得脏了起来。

“这里怎么，都被操软了？”

朴珍荣的视线不受控制地看着镜子里两人身体相连的部分，看段宜恩胀成紫红色的粗大操自己屁股的频率就和自己被撞上洗手台的频率一样，情欲渐渐攀上雪白的脸，朴珍荣去蹭段宜恩的耻毛，魅着沙哑的嗓子恳求：

“正、请正面上我…能顶到那里…”

段宜恩的从容和理智在一瞬间崩了线，退出一点迅速抱着人坐上洗手台，朴珍荣就像他几年的床伴一样熟练地将双腿盘上他的腰，露出刚才被操得翻出了软肉湿漉漉的花穴，一缩一缩像是邀请。

段宜恩扶着人一条腿拉出一点距离让人半悬空，扶着硬挺挤着软肉再次顶进去。

“啊…好深…嗯啊…顶到了…啊…不要…”

因为段宜恩拉着他的腿朴珍荣随重力就要掉下去，四肢紧紧扒着段宜恩时那人的肉刃又蛮横地直插到顶，一下子戳上前列腺，朴珍荣爽得差点脱力滑下来，被段宜恩一下子拖上去又滑下去地折腾，还没被抚摸过的柱身直挺挺地射出几股浊液，膻腥落在朴珍荣胸口和腹肌上，还有一些落在两人交接处，好不淫靡。

“…我还没做什么呢，你别夹我那么紧。”

段宜恩让人臀部着桌面借力，听朴珍荣一下一下喘着粗气，感受着人夹紧的内壁渐渐放松，第一次吻了吻人嘴角柔声道：

“我动了。”

随后是一番迅速地深入浅出，段宜恩只要挺身就能碰到那个让朴珍荣合不拢腿的点，活活让男人的洞口变得比女人还紧还会吸。

朴珍荣也抱着段宜恩不亦乐乎，喉间浪叫不停，射过一次的分身又有要蓄势待发的趋势。

“你刚才说会被哥哥惩罚是什么意思？”

像是想起什么重要的事，段宜恩煞有介事地停下来，对上朴珍荣惊讶的大眼睛时却又有了一点犹豫

“是不能说的事吗…”

“我们还会再见的——”

朴珍荣说着，手臂勾上段宜恩的脖子，拉近两人距离，吻上段宜恩。

既然你都这么说了…

段宜恩热情地回应着人送上的软舌和甜腻津液，托着人臀部继续打桩的动作，不消多久，伴随着让朴珍荣化成水一般的第二波高潮，段宜恩濒临爆发时退了出来，倾数射在人股缝上，混杂着肠液一篇片泥泞。

_____________________

朴珍荣是被段宜恩扶出来游戏厅的，本就蹒跚的步伐在看到门口的高大男孩时差点无力得跪下，那张从容的面容第一次出现了无措。

段宜恩端详了一眼男孩，金黄的卷发，精致的五官，细密的睫毛和眼角的泪痣十分引人注意，男孩蹬着马丁靴，潇洒地插着兜，道：

“还不过来？”

朴珍荣尴尬地甩开段宜恩搀扶他的手，走到男孩身边，一对比才显得男孩确实高挑。

有这么个哥哥真可靠啊。

段宜恩转头没什么留念地想，却没注意到男孩将朴珍荣抱上摩托车时那句低语：

“回家见在范哥吧，珍荣哥。”

END.


End file.
